


if you want to go and take a ride with me

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve's bike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: “This is ridiculous”, Steve says.“You said you always wanted to see one,” Tony replies, not even trying to hide his pride. This one took some work, but it's worth it.





	if you want to go and take a ride with me

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Flying cars" square on the Happy Steve Bingo. Thanks to Sheron for the beta!

“This is ridiculous”, Steve says.

“You said you always wanted to see one,” Tony replies, not even trying to hide his pride. This one took some work, but it's worth it.

Above them, Steve’s motorcycle floats, perfectly balanced in the air, thanks to its newest anti-gravity repulsors.

Tony watches the way Steve’s eyes look at the bike, wide and so blue. His own excitement with the gift wavers a little. Steve seems shocked, but Tony can’t figure out if it’s good shock or bad.

“I said I _thought_ I’d see a flying _car_ in the future,” Steve says. He grins a little, shaking his head, and Tony lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I thought about using a car,” Tony says, the earlier giddiness returning at Steve’s reaction. “But you barely drive, so. Flying motorcycle it is.” He clenches his hands together, searching Steve’s face. The only part of his brain that’s not determined to ruin any successful relationship Tony is in says: _stop pushing; he didn’t hate it, that’s enough,_ but he can’t help it. “The future is not so bad, right?”

Steve turns to him, getting that look he gets when he’s just figured something out. Tony _loves_ this look, it’s among his favorite Steve expressions, right up there with his Oh-face and the lazy smile he gets right after a fit of laughter. Or the way he clenches his jaw and gets that cute frown between his eyebrows when he disapproves of something, but can’t say anything about it. Or when his cheeks flush and he curls his mouth to stop himself from grinning too hard when Tony compliments his ass in public. Or when... Ok, Tony hasn’t figured out this ranking yet. He’s getting to a top ten soon, though. Maybe.

“Yeah,” Steve shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. Ok, maybe a top eleven. He slides his arm over Tony’s waist, pulling him closer. “ _That’s_ why the future is not so bad, Tony. Sure.”

“Glad to help,” Tony says, trying not to grin too hard when Steve kisses his cheek.

“You always do,” Steve says, and the next kiss is on Tony’s mouth, and when he pulls back he has an excited look, like a kid. Definitely, top twelve. “Let’s go for a ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos warm my heart.


End file.
